A Devils Desire
by InuyashaTakahashi
Summary: A short one shot about Rosette and Chrno in their little cottage. rated M for a reason.


**WARNING ITS QUIET GRAPHIC SO I STONGLY ADVISE IF YOU DON'T CARE FOR SUCH DETAILED THEN DO NOT READ.**

**This is a one-shot with Chrno and Rosette**

Chrno crusade: A Devils Desire

It was dark and the Sinner was outside behind the small cottage "hiding" from his partner on the opposite side of a bush. He twitched and let a gasp escape his lips. His ruby red eye were glazed and he forgot where he was. Hiding in the one place his Contractor would not look; the Sinner, stroked, squeezed, and pulled his hardening member. He let a few more moans, gasps and the name of his Contractor escape his lips.

Staring up at the star lit night and totally immersed in what he was doing, the Sinner was oblivious to his Contractor.

She came around from the front and called his name. He flinched and stopped what he was doing. When he didn't answer his Contractor threatened him. With a steady, controlled breath, he finally answered.

"Why in God's name are you out here? Not to mention where you are."

"S-sorry Rosette. I just needed to think and get some fresh air."

Since the two had been staying here at this small cottage; they had slept in the same bed for almost a year and only occasionally kissed. The Sinner -though small in body- he had the need and desire to take his beautiful, young contractor. This desire had started the night of the carnival. His vivid memory of that night made his need stronger. That night he had wandered off and after his Contractor found him they had a semi-heated moment. He had told her that he would cease to exist when she died. She told him that she felt the same way, he had jumped into her arms and hugged her. She had told him something and then she kissed him. That was the first time they really kissed. The time the Sinner was asleep and sick, She had kissed him to reduce the fever he had.

When he came out his eyes were still glazed. Rosette glared at him, and she just raised an eye brow. She let it go, but she knew exactly what he was doing. **************************************************************

The next night the Sinner attempted to sneak off to his spot again but was caught by Rosette. "Where are you going, Chrno?" she said causing him to start.

"No where." Chrno said. Rosette wasn't swayed and she just stared at his back. Chrno hunched his shoulders and turned around. Rosette looked at him and slowly walked to him. At first Chrno didn't know what she was doing, until she took his face in her hands and kissed him. Chrno reached up and wrapped his arms around her neck, deepening the kiss.

Rosette broke the kiss only to have her devil quickly grab her hand and lead her back to the bed room. Once there he reach up and kissed her passionately. As the kiss deepened he took steps forward forcing Rosette to walk backward. Immediately they laid down, Chrno kissed her neck.

Before Chrno could go any farther Rosette flipped them over so she was above him. She kissed his neck and as their mouths slanted over one another she remover his suspenders and his white shirt. She moved down kissing his small yet muscular chest. He moaned as she kissed his chest, his stomach, and eventually to his pants. Rosette sat up to remover her shirt and bra. Chrno gasped and smiled at the sight of his precious Sister contractor bare chest in front of him. Rosette smirked as she felt the hardness of his growing need. She then bent down and kissed his crotch, this action caused the Sinner to gasp and moan. After she kissed his hard member though his pants; she unbuckled them and pulled them down. Chrno then sat up and removed them, tossing them to the ground. Has soon as he did so Rosette removed her bottoms and dropped them with Chrno's.

Immediately Chrno laid back down and Rosette returned to what she was doing. Rosette and Chrno locked lips and Rosette began to lead a trail of kisses from his mouth to his neck; all the while rubbing her hands along his chest, sides, legs, and waist. The Sinner moaned moans and arched his back with her strokes. As she kissed his body she began to moved south. Along the way she made sure her flushed breast rubbed against him. She also made sure that his hardening member rubbed against her bare body. When she got lower she slowly continued down as hid growing hard member went between her breasts.

Chrno moaned and whispered he name as she continued her assault on his body. He entangled his fingers in he hair has she kissed the shaft of his member and then let out a moan. He gasped her name as she began to kiss the length. When she reached the tip she began to lick it from the tip back down and the to the tip again. Rosette repeated this several times before taking his large- for his height- hard penis into her mouth. The Sinner's eyes rolled, back arched, and he groan/grunted when she began to suck and rub the length of his member. Then his Contractor bobbed her head up and down while she blew and sucked.

As the night waned on eventually he released I to her mouth and then-after a few minutes flipped her over to give her a similar treatment. He began immediately at her breasts. Chrno suckled one as he massaged the other and when the one he was suckling on hardened he moved to the other one. Then just as he had started he moved lower. First he licked he her walls and her clit but after getting moans and gasps from her he inserted a finger. As he pumped his finger inside her he added another, and another, and finally a third one. Rosette groaned and arched her back and moaned when he withdrew his fingers. After licking the he placed his hands on her legs and spread them gently. It was a few hours before morning when Chrno kissed her gently before entering her women-hood.

At first his movement was slow, but after awhile he slide out and thrusted back inside her. Rosette let out a loud moan and Chrno grunted with every pump. Soon though his movements became slower and he had to work just a little bit harder. This wasn't much of a. Issue, for he had thrusted inside her harder and quicker than before. As he did this they both came at the same time. He released inside her and kissed her lips deeply and nibbled her lower lip. With one last small thrust he pulled out and rolled off her to lay beside her. Though they were both dripping with sweat, Rosette moved closer to him to lay her head on his shoulder.

Chrno smiled and reach over off the bed to retrieve the blanket. He placed it over them, most of the blanket covered Rosette and some covered Chrno from his waist down.

Rosette took her right leg and looped it with his, not caring about his still hard throbbing member.

"Mhm, thank you Chrno." Rosette smiled and kissed one of his pointed ears.

"No, thank you." Chrno smiled and moved slightly so that he was laying on her chest, he looked at her. "I love you, Rosette Christopher."

"And I love you, my sweet little devil, Chrno the Sinner."

_**(( (^_^) finally finished. Oo * major red faced* wow um yeah I don't what to say. I guess um did you enjoy that small uuuuuh thing?? Like I said idk what to say. Well hope you enjoyed that and PLZ review. Arigato. =^-^=)) **_


End file.
